


Little Chère's a Chef

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: Benny Series [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Benny is adorable, Cornbread, F/M, Fluff, Reader attempts to cook, Spending time with Benny, according to Benny, because cornbread is amazing, big question, cajun food, does pretty well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 08:58:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11010177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: Reader is staying with Benny and surprises him with dinner when he comes home from another long shift at the diner.





	Little Chère's a Chef

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovelies,
> 
> I've kinda strayed from my Benny series lately and I really want to get back to publishing for it (at least somewhat regularly), so here's a little something I hope you like :)

* * *

 

Tires crunching on gravel, your absolute favorite sound while staying at Benny's. That sound meant he was home from the diner and was yours for the rest of the night.  

 

You wiped your hands on your shirt and the glorious sound caught your ear. A smile broke out on your features and you darted to the door, opening it and running out to greet Benny. "There's my gorgeous Little Chère." He grinned, dropping his cooler to the ground and wrapping you in his arms. He pressed a soft kiss to your lips.

 

"I'm glad you're home... I have a surprise for you."

 

"Now Chère, you know you're the only surprise I ever need, you don't need to do anything extra for me." He placed a hand around your waist and pulled you close, leading you up the stairs and into the house. Closing the door, Benny inhaled deeply and hummed in pleasure. "Did you cook?"

 

You flashed a childlike grin. "Yep, come on, I can't promise it'll taste good, but I made everything by myself and I made cornbread." Benny grabbed the stirring spoon and dipped it into the gumbo, being sure to get a piece of everything. You nervously held your breath as he tried the food, afraid it  wouldn't be good, but when he smiled you exhaled a little. "So? How did I do?"

 

"It's perfect. My little Chère's a chef." He kissed your cheek and pulled the oven door open, admiring the cornbread. "Mmm, that smells pretty damn good, Chère." As he spoke, he glanced over at the recycling bin you'd created last time you were there and chuckled, pulling out the cornbread box. "What happened to I made everything myself?"

 

"I made everything /by/ myself... The only thing I didn't make from scratch was the bread. But I made the gumbo from scratch and I even peeled all the shrimp. I didn't buy them already prepared."

 

"I love you, little Darlin'."

 

"I love you too."

 

You and Benny enjoyed dinner and he complimented how well you did, never having made it by yourself, and you happily soaked up his praise. Winchester kids never got a lot of that growing up. Once the table was cleared and the dishes were done, the two of you snuggled up on the couch to watch MMA, you zoned out for most of it though, letting Benny enjoying it after another long shift at the dinner. Once the match was over, you settled on a horror movie that you stumbled across on one of the many movie channels.  

 

After about an hour of the movie, another commercial started playing and you got up to get drinks for yourself and Benny. When you sat back down, he took both glasses from you and set them on the coffee table, turning to face you. He inhaled deeply and you could see the love in his eyes, just like when he'd asked you to be his girlfriend. "Mary, Darlin', uh... we've been together for a little while and I love you more than anything. I was wonderin'... Would you ever maybe wanna... move in? With me?"

 

Your eyes lit up, "Really?"

 

"Of course... For the longest time I forgot what it was like havin' someone to come home to at night, someone to hol' onto, to love, and I can't tell you how much I look forward to clocking out when I know you're here waitin' for me. I hate how quiet this ol' place is without ya... What'd'ya think Chère?" He tenderly ran his hand along your thigh and you threw your arms around him.

 

"Oh, Benny. Thank you, I'm so excited." You giggled, showering him with kisses. Maybe you were a tad bit too excited, but he didn't mind.

 

He spoke softly in your ear and you could hear the smile in his voice. "So can I take that as a yes?"

 

"Of course!" You exclaimed, letting him pull you on top of him as he laid back on couch. He traced a hand up your back, pushing you down so you were pressed tighter against him. You balled your fist in his shirt and moaned against his lips. Reluctantly, you pulled away when your brothers came to mind. "What am I gonna do about Sam and Dean? The last time a Winchester tried to leave was when Sammy went to college and he was practically shunned."

 

"Well, Little Chère... We'll have to cross that bridge when we get to it, and I'll be right by your side."

 

"Would you mind if I wanted to go stay with them once in awhile? I'd want you to go too, just like now."

 

"Of course not, Darlin'. I understand you wantin' to see your big brothers once in awhile."

 

"Thank you."

 

Benny nodded, glancing over at the clock, "It's gettin' late, what do ya say we call it a night and tomorrow we can take advantage of my day off?"

 

"You have tomorrow off?"

 

"I sure do, I didn't tell ya though cause I got somethin' special planned." He smirked.

 

You mimicked his playful expression, lazily drawing little heart patterns on his chest. "What are you planning, Mr. Lafitte."

 

"You, little Ms. Winchester, are gonna have to wait 'til tomorrow to find out.”


End file.
